The development of mobile communication engenders many systems of mobile communication network. For example, the second-generation mobile communication system (2G) involves Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), General Packet Radio System (GPRS), Enhanced Data rates for GSM service (EDGE) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA); the third-generation mobile communication system (3G) includes Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) (also named Wideband CDMA (WCDMA)) and Time Division-Synchronous CDMA (TD-SCDMA); and the next-generation mobile communication system u Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX).
Due to different network creation time and coverage of each wireless network, the application services provided by different operators and their expenses bear great differences. During the process of communication development, how to gain more users is crucial in market competition. Although the standard for current mobile network technology has not been unified yet, a mobile terminal configured with different user cards (viz. Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) hereinafter referred to as SIM card) to enable consumers to receive the application service of various networks and operators can be realized in technology and is required by consumers. Meanwhile, the same mobile terminal is configured with multiple SIM cards to share the service of the same network simultaneously (e.g. one SIM card is local and the other is nonlocal card for business trip or travel), which is also required by consumer. Therefore, user can use the mobile device supporting several SIM cards, and such SIM card can belong to either the same or different operators.
For mobile terminal with multi-card and multi-standby in the available technology, after starting up, the several user cards (e.g. SIM card) need to select cells for residency respectively after network searching, then each user card finishes registration on its own residency cell and conduct standby. However, each user card needs to have cell selected respectively for residency and registration although the several user cards comprised in mobile terminal belong to the same service provider, and the user card may reside at different cells finally, which additionally increases the difficulties in measurement, idle standby, synchronous maintenance and other technologies, thus leading to system instability and performance degradation.